Windmill
Windmill Windmill is a 6 year-old SkyWing. He has a pet robin named October. Biography Windmill was hatched out a small egg, his parents wondering if the dragonet inside of it was dead, as it was very cold. Windmill hatched a few days earlier than the expected date. His parents noted he was very small for a SkyWing, being the size of a raccoon. His wings were very large for a newborn dragonet, leaving his parent's pondering about the strange dragonet. He quickly went towards the scrolls first and amazed his parents about how he could read very quickly. Windmill met his cousins a short time after to to them living in his hut. His cousins were very confused about Windmill and his odd behaviour. A couple of days after his hatching, his parents sent him to school. Windmill was bullied for his small size and love for scrolls, making Windmill feel very inconfident about himself. He got excellent grades in all subjects, being very intelligent didn't help him with bullies though. Windmill went home and didn't tell his parents about the bullies. His parents saw nothing wrong and just continued on with life. Windmill discovered the next day that a female SkyWing, Auma had started the bullying. He tried his best to just ignore Auma and go on with school as if nothing happened, but the bullies were overwhelming. Windmill finally told the teacher, who put the dragonets who bullied him in detention. The dragonets were very mad at the teacher and Windmill for this. A day after the detention, the teacher had a strength test. Each dragonet had to fight each other and see who would win. Windmill had to go up against Auma, and he obviously lost. An hour after the test, they were released for a lunch break. Windmill found a injured robin in the bushes. He went back into the school and got a box, poked wholes in it and put the bird in it. He soon after went home and named it October. Windmill trained October to not peck him. He wrapped October's injured wing in medial wrap and even carved a tree in the backyard so October could have a place to rest. WILL BE CONTINUED. Personality Windmill deeply cares about his pet robin, October. He loves to read scrolls, mostly about flying and birds. Windmill is in-confident in himself, a result from bullying. He is very shy and surprisingly naive. He would do anything for Otober. Description Windmill had rusty red scales that gleam in sunlight. He has bright purple eyes that glow in the dark. Windmill has creamy orange streaks on the read scales. He has a small build and slender legs, but his wings are oversized, even for his tribe. His horns and wing membranes are a pure white, and so are his talons. Windmill has an extremely long tail. Trivia *Eclipse helped me with half his character, so I'm giving almost all the credit to her for his character creation. *His favorite food is pineapple. *Windmill named October after his orange feathers, reminding him of fall. Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress